It's Only A Matter Of Time
by Theresa471
Summary: This new series involves a woman witnessing a shooting. For where a cab driver was killed along with hitting a young girl and disappearing. Dr. Burke will be called into the case to figure out just what is going on with the entire situation.
1. Chapter 1

It's only a matter of time

Shirley Willis aged 36 never intended to be in this particular situation. She was in the wrong place and time. When she witnessed a 15th year old girl name Jamey Goldsmith was ran down by a Medallion cab some four blocks away from the 12th precinct.

For some odd reason the Indian driver was speeding in order to get to his location. But as it turned out the driver had suffered a gun shot wound to his chest through the wind shield. Only the shots could be heard with no shooter in sight...

And for the likes of this situation. Willis had no idea that her life was going to turn upside down. When she witnessed the cab hitting her. Only to find that the little girl had disappeared moments afterwards during the entire confusion.

Why this was happening in the first place. She'd no idea for the moment. Especially for when she was able to try and explain to the crime scene unit arriving quickly.

And when detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito arrived on the scene. She was able to speak with them and give her aspect of the entire situation at the time of the incident.

Both of the officers couldn't understand how a injured young blonde girl simply disappeared afterwards.

Willis trying to put together the facts. When Ryan and Esposito kept on asking her questions. Only to make her even more confused at the time. She even made the quick suggestion since she does work in the medical field. On whether she would be able to be placed under hypothesis and an associate of hers, Dr. Carter Burke.

Kevin Ryan at the crime scene. He was mostly able to give her the recommendation to speak with him. Including with the agreement coming from Esposito. And for which he was mostly shaking his head trying to make heads or tails of the entire mess.

One thing for sure...

Captain Kate Beckett once they are able to gather up all of the information on this particular case. She's going to have a field day with the reporters, and most of all Inspector Victoria Gates.

Kate Beckett was on the run and late for the office. Since there was early morning traffic and mostly getting up late as always.

However it wasn't her fault really. After spending too much time being interviewed outside the Loft with her husband Richard Castle.

Eduardo had tried to tell the reporters to please stand away with the cameras going off like wildfire. Even though for the likes of her as to why her husband was loving it to be in the spotlight. Including for the fact he has a new Nikki Heat novel to be released in the coming months.

This also includes for when it comes to the up and coming new inspiring author Captain Katherine Beckett.

Even though she's been filling her contracts with the small portion of the tours she would be placed in the tri-state. She was more inclined to just work out of the 12th precinct at a part-time basics.

No matter. After the interview outside. She'd to go upstairs to the Loft quickly in order to change once again.

Otherwise placing herself on the defensive, as with mystery writer Richard Castle. Afterwards once the coast was cleared. They would be off and running into different directions and making sure there son Reece was being cared for by the nanny and the house-keeper.

Afterwards...

After arriving into her office. She was informed by detective Ryan and his partner. She was told of the latest information in regard to Shirley Willis and Jamey Goldsmith. Despite the fact there wasn't no description of the shooter. But the shot was able to be heard.

Currently the crime scene unit were working on this particular facts for the moment for where the rifle was placed. Depending on the wind velocity and other different scenario's.

She is able to shake her head none the less. Including a number of unanswered questions that needed to be asked by the detectives and anyone else that just might be involved...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two It's Only A Matter of Time

The moment the rifle had gone off. The shooter with the nick name of "Roach" currently a member of the Black Ops Organization. Located in Albany, New York with 150 members currently.

This particular shot was only supposed to scare the taxi-driver. In order to have him back off on whether or not he decides to go to the Grand Jury as a witness in regard to illegal drugs, weapons and equipment. Like with computers, tv's and electric items.

However as it turned out. The driver was killed even though there were other complications involved with the entire nightmare. Add into the factor of Jamey Goldsmith and her disappearance after being hit by the cab just after the driver inside was shot...

"Roach" as they call him. He's been involved with the Black Ops almost 15 years. His last assignment Los Angelos, California and is an associate of former C.I.A. agent Jackson Hunt.

He wasn't expecting these types of complications. It was only supposed to be a straight shoot and scare tactic. But for now he has to report into his superior officer and advise him, along with any other orders.

Captain Beckett standing in front of the murder board with her detectives assign to the case. So far there has been nothing but mass confusion on what exactly went down with the shooting.

When Shirley Willis had asked to speak with a therapist. Beckett was able to let her know. She can speak with one of the best in the business.

Even though she will have to wait a few days. Since Dr. Carter Burke has a very busy schedule of seeing to patients. She was able to agree with the request.

However...

Shirley Willis was more concerned for the young girl having been hit. On whether or not the girl is still alive or not.

After a few moments...

Kate Beckett was able to go over each of the details. She even considered of asking her husband Richard Castle to join in on the case. She would be able to inform her detectives on if and when he will be able to come into the Bull-Pen or out in the field.

Her next step tends to lead to other type of sources. Mainly from the under ground...Otherwise she has a few calls to make in order to gain further information for the case.

Including with the fact. Since no one knows on whether Jamey Goldsmith was hurt extremely bad. And one of the major clues would tend to believe with checking with all of the major hospitals, clinics or even children's shelters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three It's only a matter of time

Richard Castle was asked by his wife and of the boys to help them out. Mainly looking for the young girl that was supposed to have been hit by the cab.

Even though the crime scene units were able to confirm. There was crimson on the front and the side of the Medallion cab. It had shown to be B Positive with the results coming from the Medical Examiner. Otherwise that was mostly it in order for mystery novelist Richard Castle to work from.

Afterwards...

He decided as with Alexis and Hayley to some what help out to comb the area. Starting with all of the local hospitals. Only to come up with nothing at all for the next two days. The same can be said for when it came to the public and private clinics.

But in the mean time for Shirley Willis. She'd gotten a phone call from Dr. Carter Burke's office answering service. Letting her know. She was able to come see him mid afternoon the next day for one p.m.

She was going to be able to speak with him for a couple of hours. In order to get to the route of her problems. She was mostly pleased about it never the less. Even though still having issues in regard to the chain of events.

Having to be home from her job. She wasn't able to concentrate never the less. So she decided to call out for the evening section and just relax for the evening. Since it's very rarely that she does.

However this evening she was able to order Chinese food some three blocks away from her Condo apartment. She'd already figured out what she plans to be watching on Tv, along with her laptop having just resigned up for Netflex.

Otherwise having to be thinking about the chain of events. For which she hopes that Dr. Burke is going to be able to help her remember the shooting. Including with the facts as to why she wasn't able to see just where the teenager Jamey Goldstein had gone to afterwards.

Never the less she just hopes to god it wasn't going to be anything else like with the using of drugs. And with the encounter with Dr. Burke, he will be able to come up with an possible answer to the nightmare...

Some Time Later...

She was able to drift off into a light slumber on the couch. She was able to shut off the basketball game with the New York Knicks. Since she 'd the feeling they were going to lose once again. She had started to lose interest when the game started to go down hill quickly in the third quarter.

Otherwise she was able to place the blue over throw blanket onto her body. And wind up with getting some what comfortable.

It was during the next hour or so she started to have images in her mind. Otherwise she wasn't able to see them clearly. Other than the fact the young girl having been hit by the cab. And the only possible choice she might think of. Is the fact she could of fallen somewhere into a drain without any one realizing.

She would have to discuss these images with Dr. Burke. Along with giving a request about having the police authorities to check with the drains. If possible!

She would be given the credit. Including with the general assessment without having to lose her self respect for those in her life that do care a great deal.

She'd a slight problem during the evening. She kept going back to the same image of the girl being in a dark & wet place. For some odd reason Jamey kept calling out crying and in pain.

One thing for sure to her. It seemed so surreal to her overall. Otherwise she wasn't able to remember anything else afterwards.

As she woke the next morning feeling some what more relaxed. Otherwise she needed to get herself ready for the session with Dr. Burke at his down-town office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four It's only a matter of time

Dr. Carter Burke was checking over his notes for his next patient. In order not to miss anything in what the patient had mention about the young girl Jamey Goldsmith.

He was remembering of other patients from over the years. For when it comes to emotional trauma during a crisis. Especially for when it comes to a shooting or anything directly involving a particular event.

And it's a possible chance with Shirley Willis and the shooting. She might of blacked out at that particular point, and for when the events leading up to the girl disappearing. Too much was just going on at the time in order for her brain to take in all at once.

Placing the folder back onto his desk. His secretary was able to inform him with a call on his intercom. Letting him know that Shirley Willis has arrived.

He was able to thank her. He was able to get up from his seat to shake the woman's hand and have her seated comfortably.

Dr. Burke having to asked her a number of questions in regard to her life as a security guard. And what lead for her to take on that particular profession before going into further details.

"So tell me Shirley. How are you feeling?" He asked softly while he's able to watch for any type of emotional changes.

"I ' m fine. Other than the fact I wasn't able to remember about the young girl and why she wasn't able to be found near the SUV." And at this particular moment her right hand started to shake thinking about it.

"And what do you think might of happened?" He asked in all seriousness with the question. Including making a suggestion in regard to using hypothesis.

"Anything that can help me remember all of the events. I just hope to god Dr. Burke. She's still alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five It's Only a matter of time

It was cold & wet from inside of the drain. And most of all extremely dark. Jamey doesn't remember how she was able to arrive here in the first place.

What she does remember was the fact a taxi-cab was barreling down upon her. Before finding herself thrown away and in a great deal of pain.

She tried to move quickly inside, but with the pain on her right side and her temple. She needed to lie still before hurting herself further.

Even though she's not able to hear any traffic or anything else for that particular fact. She just hope to god she doesn't run into anything to scare the daylights out of her. As with anything to do with rodents infested with any type of health conditions.

So far she has been extremely lucky so far. But eventually that to will no doubt come to an end needing food, water and mostly medical supplies.

Jamey started to cry at this point having to be all alone in the dark.

Dr. Carter Burke after some time was finally making head way with his new patient Shirley Willis.

After Dr. Burke had opted to place her under a light hypothesis just to relax her. But as time went by, he was able to reach a level from inside of her brain. Images of seeing Jamey Goldsmith having fallen down into some time of a drain. Once she was hit by the Medallion cab. And mostly hearing the gun shot hitting the glass. Only to hit its mark killing the driver...

It's a good thing he was able to tape the session. In order for the police investigating the case. They will be able to understand just what exactly is happening.

And right now there was the formality of contacting the 12th precinct. No doubt Dr. Burke will be speaking with Captain Kate Beckett further in order to find her.

But first he needed to bring out his patient of the hypothesis for the most part. Using his watch as the key opponent to put her out in the first place. He was able to bring her out of it.

Afterwards...

He was able to place a call to the 12th precinct.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth It's Only A Matter Of Time

Even though it would be completely dark inside of the drain. Jamey was starting to feel like she was going into some kind of a shock with her body.

But this time there was a big difference. She was able to hear all types of sirens in and around the area. She didn't know on whether it was all in her mind. In order to give her the complete hope of being rescue.

Otherwise outside...It was an entirely another matter.

It was Captain Kate Beckett and most of her staff of the precinct arriving to start combing all of the drains. While there were a number of tv stations and reporters were setting up for a story.

The fire department and other key rescue personnel started to check the drains for any type of life forms.

Either way.

It was going to be a long evening. Unless Jamey is not found. She could die from exposure or any type of injuries she had suffered from being hit by the Medallion cab.

Richard Castle handed a cup of juice to his wife. While the both of them were waiting by the command post. With Ryan, Esposito, L.T. and others were working hard. While the evening temperatures have dropped quickly.

Beckett was able to thank her husband for the support and of the juice.

Moments later...

Shirley Willis driving up to the yellow police banner. Dr. Carter Burke having to escort her to the area described while under hypothesis.

He needed to make sure she would be able to hold up during the next couple of hours.

While everyone else tended to there searching the area. Dr. Burke sitting inside of his car. Was able to noticed the temperatures have dropped to only make matters much worst for everyone. During the time then need to check with all of the drains.

One thing for sure. It's a dirty job no matter how your able to see it. Either as a private citizen, police officer or worker for the city. It needs to be done in order on whether Jamey was still alive...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven It's only a matter of time

So far no one wasn't having any type of luck with finding the little girl. Ryan, Esposito and even L.T. were getting some what frustrated, along with the fact they were surviving the elements for the evening. And they weren't going to give up that quickly until they knew for sure...

However to everyone in the area. Under the watchful eye of the sniper. The shooter Roach had heard all about the reports over the police ban scanners. And he needed to stay in the area to find out just what is going to happen.

Roach never had expected anyone else would wind up getting hurt in the process with the little girl. And now including the witness having heard the shots.

Although he wasn't going to be taking any chances. Just in case the witness was able to eye ball him at some point in the near future.

And for Shirley Willis currently she has a great deal of support. While Dr. Carter Burke having to be sitting inside of his vehicle while waiting on word from the search teams.

Dr. Burke looked over at Willis. Seeing for the fact she was being extremely quiet for the most part. He was able to asked on whether or not she was doing fine for the moment. "So far I ' m Dr. Burke. Otherwise later once this entire incident is over with. I will no doubt break down emotionally. And no doubt I will be needing everyone' help to get me back onto my feet and life again." She said with a bit of a wry grin...

"I understand in what your trying to tell me Shirley. Just when your able to get back on track with your life. That your able to handle things without having to fall flat onto your face once again."

"I know Dr. Burke." She said quickly...

It was getting some what too much inside the drain. Between being scared, hungry, and most of all from the pain of being hurt. Jamey Goldsmith has lost ground quickly. The same can be said for Shirley having to be doing all this waiting and everyone else in the general area.

And Dr. Burke knew it as well...Until she is able to come back to the land of the living once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Due to recent Health issues. I ' m sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

Chapter Eight It's only a matter of time

Dr. Burke was worried about Shirley. She was trying to sit still inside of the car. He can see the classic symptoms. She was about ready to explode emotionally and mentally. For when it comes to the little girl's health.

Dr. Burke was going to try to talk with the woman. Even though it won't be doing any good until they find Jamey.

"You need to try and relax. It's not going to do any good for your mental state." He said out of great concern...

"I know that Dr. Burke...I' m wondering why it's taking so long." She asked him out of general fear.

"That I don't know...The police are trying their best in I'm afraid to say this. There are just too many drains to check at this point."

Afterwards Shirley stayed quiet for a few more minutes...

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Captain Kate Beckett was waiting for an update report in her office. Even though her husband Richard Castle had left the building to get in some fresh air. Along with wishing to help out the teams in trying to look for the little girl...

It's the only thing he could do for the moment. Even though like himself feeling the anguish of having to wait out the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine It's Only A Matter Of Time

Espo and Ryan knew they were getting close of the little girl. The both of them could sense her in a weird sense of way.

Ryan having to be feeling some what frustrated for the moment. Coming up from one of the drains. He was extremely dirty, tire and wet for the most part. While one of the officers that was with Ryan. Pulled him up from the drain they were able to open with no luck at this point.

Otherwise they had four more to check before going to another section of the block. Javier walked over having to taken off his helmet to breath and to check on his partner.

"Are you all right..bro?" He asked in all seriousness of the situation.

Ryan looked up at his partner looking some what disappointed. "I will let you know when we finally find the little girl. It's killing me in every way...It's a good thing that Jenny is not around here to see all this."

"At lease she's home with Sarah Grace and Nicholas to keep them safe and sound for now." He said confidently at lease.

"We need to keep looking Javi." Ryan placing his helmet back on to his head.

"Well than bro lets move it..." Feeling the frustration of the evening and so far having to come up empty..."Plus I don't wish to disappoint Dr. Burke either since his patient Shirley Willis has a great deal of issues to deal with since this entire mess started."

"Dr. Burke is not easy to disappoint. It's everyone else around him that has their issues, including Richard Castle and the captain."

"That's for sure." Esposito says before moving into a direction for where their were other drains to be checked...Hopefully closer to finding Jamey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten It's Only a matter of time

Since the news on tv and having to be all over the Internet. Ryan's wife Jenny actually was watching the broadcast. She was some what upset at the fact on seeing the broadcast.

Even though her husband Kevin didn't go into full details for when he called earlier to check up on Sarah Grace and Nicholas...

She started to curse when the reporter continue further with his report only to make her more upset. She even said to herself...it's just too bad she is not there to help them out.

She can imagine on what her husband Kevin is going through during this difficult time. Since he was mostly doing the dirty work of going inside the drains.

She is going to have to be very patience for when he finally comes home. Hopefully by that time they will be able to fine her before it's just too late...

Jenny went to turn off the tv in order for her to check up on Sarah Grace and Nicholas. And when she walked into the bedroom she found the both of them quite asleep and under the multi colored blankets... **Such sweethearts...** As she was thinking a great deal about the two of them at this time...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th It's only a matter of time

After Castle had left the loft. He was able to head for the area for where everyone from the 12th precinct were looking for the little girl Jamey.

When he pulled up to the police barrier banner and able to go under it past the were helping to keep the crowd back from the area.

Castle was mainly looking for Espo and Ryan. He had to asked the officers on where exactly they might be.

The officer was able to let Castle know where they were, along with the fact that Dr. Burke was with them as well to help with the situation.

"Thanks." He says before moving off into the area they were hoping to be closer into finding the girl. Castle as well noticed that the temperatures for the evening has dropped sharply. However not making it a good sign at this time.

And just before he was able to move. His cell phone started to chirp.

He knew very well it was his wife Kate Beckett calling for an up-date in spite of being home at the loft with Reece. She has been in contact with the entire team for the last several hours...

"Castle...why didn't you tell me you were leaving to come to the scene?" She says with an annoyed tone in her voice...

"I just felt Kate that I needed to do something having to be feeling too up-tight."

"I know the feeling Babe. Just make sure you keep me updated on what's happening." She says rather softly having to be walking out of the nursery after playing with Reece and even Royal before the both of them dropped off to sleep.

"I will Kate. Love ya." He ends the call placing the cell phone back into his coat pocket to head off into the direction of Espo and Ryan...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th It's Only a matter of time

Castle shouted to have Ryan and Esposito hear him. For which he was going to help them out with the search of Jamey.

Even though everyone had figured they were getting close to her. There has been no further reports from the rest of the officers.

Right now it had gotten some what cooler. As Castle all of a sudden was feeling a shiver run down the back of his neck and back. He didn't like this one bit for the moment.

The last time he felt like this is when Celeb Brown showed up inside of his loft to shoot him almost killing him. And now he has that same feeling for which is not a good sign at all...

"Hey Bro...anything to report on finding Jamey?" He says to a exhausted sergeant Javier Esposito talking to others on the walkie talkie in another section of the street...

"Nothing so far Castle." He moves off to speak with another officer on the search. He turns around to ask him on whether he was here to help out with everyone...

"Yes Esposito...I told my wife I was coming here to help any way I can at this time."

"Good...more the merrier. I suggest you go with Lt. Waywaight to help in that particular section." Esposito says before the two of them start to move off to search the rest of the drains.

While he leaves to look for his partner Kevin Ryan. Having been left alone to continue on with entering the drains...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Kevin Ryan couldn't believe just how much silence there was at the moment. After he had replied talking to his partner Javier. He felt sort of strange for the moment. As if his hairs on his forearms were standing up...

He was able to at lease let the sensation go for the moment. And just continue on with his search. He was exhausted with the lateness of the hour. But he still had to push himself no matter what...

He had made sure to have his crow-bar ready to go. Since he was just about arriving at the drain.

Ryan took a deep breath before going into pulling off the top of the drain and moving inside with the flash light. He was glad that this particular drain was easy to come off. He didn't need to hurt his back further from the constant pulling...

He was able to reached down into the drain. Using his flash light he was able to see her on the cold, wet ground unconscious.

"Damn!" He cursed before dropping down to check for a pulse on the young girl. Ryan was able to find a pulse. It had seem as if she was in complete shock. Along with seeing the bite probably caused by a rat.

It was at this moment...

Ryan had to get on his walkie talkie to contact everyone. He was able to find the girl at his location. He scoffed trying to calm his nerves, along with the fact to make sure Jamey was comfortable after calling for help...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Ryan after calling for help. He needed to calm himself down with his breathing. After seeing the girl in this kind of shape. She doesn't deserve to be. Having to be in the wrong spot at the time of the accident and shooting.

He was able to make her comfortable as much as possible, while he waited for the ambulance and other emergency vehicles arrived. Besides his team from the 12th precinct and what ever tv reporters are in the area having been reporting the incident.

When Javier Esposito heard the call over the walkie Talkie. He was able to gather himself quickly to head on over to the location. Even Richard Castle having to be on foot instead of his vehicle. He was able to head to the same area. But first he sent off a quick Text message to his wife waiting at the precinct.

No doubt she was able to hear the report on the police scanner from inside of her office. And she did before receiving Castle's text. She was able to breath a shy of relief with her officer Kevin Ryan able to find the young girl. "Thank god!" She says to no one in particular before placing on her brown jacket to head on out to the location.

Currently the bull-pen had a whirl wind of activity from everyone, having to be working the over night watch including Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez his partner for the under-cover division.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th It's Only A Matter Of Time

When Anderson and Alverez heard the report from Captain Beckett inside the bull-pen. They were extremely happy the woman was found by Ryan.

Right now everyone was looking for a complete update. Knowing full well its only been a relative short time since the report. No doubt the ambulance and the crime scene unit will be arriving to help out.

Especially when the victim is in shock. They will have to transport quickly in order to save Jamey life from the elements. And most of all from a shooter. For which Shirley Willis needs to still deal with the incident. Even though Dr. Burke has his hands full with treating the woman.

Anderson asked his partner on whether he was done with his reports. "Why did you asked?" He looks up from his computer terminal after placing the last of his notes.

"Lets go see on where we are able to help with the crime scene unit." He made the suggestion having gotten up from his seat. He goes to check his watch to see what time it was.

"Look William...they don't need us there, when in fact they have plenty of people already involved. And I doubt Captain Beckett is going to let us go in the mean time."

"I guess your right. And besides we have other cases that needs our attention at this time." He says with his lanky frame moving over to his own desk having to be hearing his bull-pen phone ringing...

He goes to pick it up to listen to the person on the other end. It turned out to be one of there street sources. "Are you serious Dobbs?; Where?...We will be there as soon as possible." He says with looking over at his partner.

"Dobbs has information about the shooter that hit the driver of the cab. He wants us to meet him in 30 minutes at the usual spot."

"Well then lets go William, before the lead gets too cold at this time."

The both officers get up from there desks. Gathering themselves before heading out to the precinct's vehicle out inside the main garage level. They didn't even both letting the Captain know. Since she was busy talking with the night watch commander before heading on home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Just as soon as the ambulance arrived with help. Detective Kevin Ryan was feeling some what better in the fact he was able to find Jamey still alive.

Even though the technician had said they needed to hurry to get her to the hospital. Though her vitals were beginning to drop even further from the shock and having been bitten. There was a good possible chance she might be closely watched for rabies on top of everything else.

Ryan was able to call Captain Kate Beckett afterwards. She only just arrived home at the loft. She was rather pleased with the outcome with Jamey being found.

However the entire case was still far from being closed. She asked a favor of Ryan even though it's been a long day. She wanted him to go to the hospital for just an hour until she was able to set up 24 hour protection. Until they are able to find out who was the shooter.

He was able to agree to the request, even though he needed to call Jenny to let her know of the situation. Before she gets worried about him overall.

Meanwhile in Central Park

Dobbs Ferris a snitch for Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez currently was waiting at the main garbage dump near the swings.

Ferris has been working on the streets for five years now gathering up information for the 12th precinct. Currently Ferris has been dealing with a certain Black Ops organization looking to buy high powered rifles. Along with four other projects and one of them is knowing a certain hit woman name Gloria looking to making a killing against the mob...

It was only a few minutes he had to wait. Since Sergeant Anderson and his partner had just entered the park and was heading for the garbage dump.

Both officers had to make sure they weren't followed or else its going to be the death of there snitch. Especially when he's been giving them information for the past year to them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Ferris was being really careful with his movements. Even though he could see that his police friends were as well being some what careful. He could understand as to why they would be.

They are trained professionals. It was going to be a moment or two before the two rode up to him at the garbage dump.

Lt. Jose Alverez was the first to speak with the snitch. The both detectives could see that he was scared as hell having to meet like this in the first place. "Are you all right Ferris?" He asked softly having to be looking around the area.

Sergeant Anderson let his partner talk with Ferris. While he was able to move out of his vehicle to be on the look out for anyone around. Anderson had made sure his weapon was in sight in case of a surprise attack.

"I' m fine now Jose. You need to get this information to your captain. The shooter name Gloria can be found at the Oasis motel on the other side of Central Park. Here is the exact address Lt. And I suggest you bring plenty of reinforcements."

Alverez opens up the package with the address and a photo of what Gloria looks like taken from different Black Ops Military operations up state Albany, New York.

"Thanks. I will be sure to give this to Captain Beckett right away." He says before calling out to Sergeant Anderson to head on back to the vehicle.

The both officers couldn't believed it having to hit the jack pot like this from their man on the streets. If they are able to catch her without firing a shot. This will certainly open a whole new can of worms on who is actually behind the orders with the shooting.

Afterwards Ferris was able to leave quickly before anyone was able to catch him with talking with the under cover officers. He was able to look back to see the two officers get back into their vehicles before leaving the park.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th It's Only A Matter Of Time

As soon as the ambulance arrived. Detective Kevin Ryan had made sure that Jamey was placed inside the ambulance properly. He was asked by Captain Beckett to ride with her in the back. In order to try and get a statement from her.

The technicians were being extremely careful with taking care of Jamey. Even though she was in shock at the moment. They were giving her all kinds of antibiotics to stable her system.

When Captain Beckett was informed. She had told Castle to meet her at the Manhattan Medical Center. She was hoping for the best that Doctor Josh Davidson will be able to work with her from inside of the emergency Room. Since he was basically the best in his business for working on trauma patients.

One thing for sure at this time. There is a possible chance of leaving guards outside Jamey's room once she is treated in the emergency room. Jamey is a key witness for when it comes to the shooting. And with a shooter walking around at the moment.

Beckett needs to be doing her job. She doesn't need another death on her hands with the investigation. It's one of the main reasons to have Kevin Ryan ride in the ambulance in order to protect Jamey further.

When Castle spoke with his wife. He was currently with Sergeant Esposito and L.T. for the moment. He was able to tell them that he was heading for his vehicle to ride to the Manhattan Medical center.

And when he mention the name of the hospital. Esposito knew right away that Richard Castle was going to meet up with an old foe of his from the past. Even though Josh Davidson is no longer in the picture.

Meanwhile inside of the ambulance.

There was an issue with Jamey's breathing. One of the technician after speaking with the hospital on the radio. He was told to start her on oxygen for the time being, in order to stabilize her vitals a little.

Ryan was seeing that Jamey needed to get to the hospital quickly. In spite of the oxygen, she was slowly going down hill. Ryan could hear the technician speaking with the emergency room doctor. Even though not sounding like Doctor Davidson...

He had to ask on how much longer it's going to take. Since he's able to see familiar landscape. Donaldson was able to say to Detective Ryan. "We will be arriving within the next five minutes of the emergency room." He says making he was checking Jamey's vitals once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th It's Only A Matter Of Time

When the tech told Kevin Ryan they were arriving at the hospital. Ryan was able to get himself together. Since he's going to be talking to a number of people in regard to Jamey.

As soon as the door opened. Doctor Josh Davidson right away went to work with helping the techs to bring in the patient.

From Ryan's judgement nothing basically has changed all that much with the doctor. He was able to hear all types of orders being thrown around, while trying to stable his patient.

There was a great deal of activity going on with moving inside the emergency room section. Ryan was able to explain some what in detail on just what exactly happened down in the drain.

Even though Doctor Davidson was able to see the leg having been infected by the rat. He was able to order a slew of antibiotics to help combat the deadly infection.

Doctor Davidson having received the information from the detective. He asked on whether Ryan can wait outside the room. In order to further check her out with hooking her up to a I.V. solution, heart monitor and most of all a breathing tube.

When Ryan left the area. Currently Jamey was not looking all that well. Especially with her face having to look too ashen for his taste. Hopefully the doctors working on her will be able to help with bringing back her color. Along with a number of other things to help her come back to land of the living.

Doctor Davidson was speaking with another specialist for when it comes to the infection with Jamey's leg. Depending on the antibiotics, Jamey's life was in grave danger on whether she might wind up losing her leg. Doctor Sparrow told Davidson is going to be a wait and see situation. Otherwise she is going to needing a great deal of prays to make it through this crisis.

But for now Ryan needed to call the captain. And give her a complete update on Jamey's condition.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Sparrow after checking with Jamey's leg. He gave orders to those nurses that will be taking care of her on the main floor. He needed to be called in case a problem should arise during the time she is staying inside ICU ward.

Doctor Davidson's wife Susan having to be working in ICU for a few years. She was able to advise Dr. Sparrow that she will be sure to have her nurses stay abreast of her condition for each shift.

After checking out the chart, he was able to place it back on the nurses station desk. Otherwise Dr. Davidson was getting Jamey ready for transport to the floor.

But in the meantime his patient was holding her own for the moment. Even though when she starts to wake up...She is going to be in a great deal of pain from her leg from the shots that was given from the rabies.

And during all this time. Detective Kevin Ryan was informed by a nurse working with the two doctors. That Jamey was going to be taken ICU on the fourth floor and be closely watched for any further side effects.

It was at this time that Kevin Ryan called the following people that he was on his way home. Even though he was told earlier that Jamey was going to be having 24 hour protection.

He would need to call Captain Beckett once again. Since she was still home at the Loft waiting to hear from him.

He needed to walk outside of the emergency room entrance in order to have a better cell reception. Walking outside with his light brown jacket on him. He noticed that the temperature outside has dropped maybe ten degrees since arriving to the hospital.

Once he was able to walk to the side without being bothered by the walk-in traffic or any ambulances arriving with patients. Along with the fact Kevin Ryan was exhausted from the entire day and evening.

And no doubt his wife Jenny will be able to help him to unwind with either a long hot shower or a massage to the back of the neck and his shoulders.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21st Its Only A Matter Of Time

Ryan had slump against the wall of the emergency room entrance. Taking out his call phone, he was able to dial Beckett's home phone number. It was right away she was able to answer it having to be sitting at the kitchen counter sipping natural herb tea and a few ginger snap cookies sitting along side of the tea cup.

She needed to save a few of them for her son Reece. Since he currently was sound asleep in the nursery, while his best pal Royal was inside of his cage asleep as well.

When she had heard the phone ring. Right away she was able to pick it up having to be laying next to her Tea cup. "Beckett...How can I help you?" She said without noticing it was detective Kevin Ryan calling her from the hospital.

"Captain it's Ryan...I ' m calling with an update on Jamey. Currently Dr. Josh Davidson and Dr. Sparrow are keeping close tabs on the young lady. Her right leg is extremely infected from the bite of the rat from inside of the drain."

"Otherwise Kevin ...how is she doing over all?" She asked with great concern.

"Dr. Davidson in charge of her case was able to tell me, that it's the shock mostly of what she went through is severely hampering her chances of recovery."

"You mean along with her right leg as well?" She replied with shifting a little in her seat while sitting at the counter.

"Yes..that's right Captain Beckett. Any rate she currently is in ICU under close watch by the doctors."

"And our officers no doubt. I was able to speak with Inspector Victoria Gates in regard to the situation to have the extra funds to have those officers to protect her."

"Any way I was on my way home. I needed to speak with you about the update on the entire outcome. I will have my full report on your desk when I get the chance." He nodded before saying good night to her.

"Say hello to Jenny for me...ok. I will be in early tomorrow to get the latest update from everyone. Good night detective."

"I will Captain. Good evening." She hangs up on him. After placing his cell phone back into his coat pocket. He was able to call for a taxi since he had ridden in the ambulance.

He didn't have a problem with catching a cab. And with this taxi ride having to charged it to the 12th precinct billing department.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd It's Only A Matter Of Time

When Kevin Ryan finally arrived home. He was totally exhausted when he walked into the apartment with the living room lights down on low. Thinking that his wife must of gone to sleep in the bedroom. But that wasn't the case when Ryan had found Jenny sleeping on the couch under the blue multi colored quilt.

He slowly walks over to check on her before deciding to move into the nursery to check on Sarah Grace and his son Nicholas. However that wasn't the case when Jenny started to stir in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes to be seeing her husband standing in the middle of the living room.

Talking softly Jenny was able to asked. "Are you all right Kevin?" Before she is able to move up from the couch to be sitting.

"Just exhausted Jenny. Otherwise it was a long day and evening after finally finding Jamey inside of the drain." He says with moving to be sitting next to his wife while taking in a yawn.

Jenny moves in very quickly to give her husband a kiss onto his lips and cheek. "How is she by the way?" She replied with feeling some what concern for her husband.

"It's just too bad that the woman had to deal with so much in such a short time span. I just hope the 12th precinct will be able to find the people that is responsible for what had happened to her."

"You will Kevin. Especially when your partner Esposito and all of the other officers will be able to find out the truth of the matter."

"Lets hope so Jenny." As he's able to pull her in for a brief hug before going to take a peek in to check up on his family. "I will be right back before the both of us need to turn in for the rest of the evening."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th It's Only A Matter Of Time

And in the meantime...

Jamey was having a hard time in her room. Her right leg was not responding well to the antibiotics the doctors have been giving her. Even though it's been only a few hours. It was still too early to tell at this point.

What Dr. Sparrow and Dr. Davidson were more worried about. Was the fact she was fighting the shots that was given in order to keep her asleep.

Dr. Davidson's wife Susan came in to check up on her one last time before she signs out to head on home. Since she was the supervising nurse in charge. She had to be sure to leave special orders with the tech and nurse that will be in charge of her during the next ten hours until the next shift comes on.

Dr. Sparrow came in to check up oh her. When he saw the supervising nurse checking her vitals before leaving. Plus the fact she had to give her another shot in order for her to sleep through the night.

"How is she, Susan?" While he takes a look at her chart for a moment.

"She's not doing all that well Dr., Plus the fact the medication that we are giving her for the leg is not working as yet. The dosage is going to have to be raised a little to help with the healing process." She says to him with placing the chart back into the door's slot.

"We need to wait on that issue for now. Keep it at the level that is ordered for now. Maybe tomorrow we will see what happens with her leg."

"Ok..I will inform the other nurses. When I head back to the nurses station to leave a note before leaving."

"Good enough. But for now I will let you finish up before I head home myself...It's been a long day never the less." Dr. Sparrow says before walking out slowly her unit...

Moments after Dr. Sparrow left her room. The officers from the 12th precinct arrived to stay outside her room to be protected. When Susan noticed the officers standing outside the room. She had suspected it must of been with the shooting of the taxi cab driver and having Jamey winding up into the drain all of those hours.

Any rate.. Susan had a job that needed to be done. She was able to finish up on checking her patient for the last time this evening. Along with finishing up her notes for the next shift.

A minute later she slowly walks out noticing the officers. She was able to introduce herself quickly to the two men with handshakes, and to advise them that the next shift will be coming in soon to check up on the patient.

"Good night gentlemen." She says behind heading for the nurses station to sign out for the rest of the evening.

But for now the officers had a long night ahead of them. At least they were able to bring plenty of coffee with them with the containers, they were able to bring with them before starting there duty. One thing for sure they would have to remain fully alert. Especially with the number of people that will be going in and out of Jamey's room for the rest of the evening.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th It's Only A Matter Of Time

As soon as Ryan left the hospital after getting home to his wife Jenny. He was able to speak with Esposito his partner for a few moments. Esposito was able to say that there was no word on the shooter named "Roach" having to been a part of the Black Ops Organization.

"Are you sure Espo about the shooter?" He asked while Jenny was listening to the conversation.

"Yes bro I' m sure about it. It's why the Captain was able to leave two officers for the evening to protect Jamey from getting hurt further."

"Dr. Sparrow and Dr. Davidson were able to leave for the rest of the evening. She is going to be closely watched either by the police or the ICU staff."

"Thats good news Ryan. Oh, by the way I was able to asked Lt. Alverez to have someone from his department to bring back your vehicle back to the precinct. If you want me to come and pick you up at your apartment in the morning?"

"Yes that will be good Esposito. Just let me know what time. I will be sure to be waiting for you outside." He responded with watching his wife starting to yawn while on the couch.

"Say around 9.30 a.m. I will be sure to pick up some coffee and donuts while on the way to the precinct." He said before saying good night to his partner.

"Night partner. See you in the morning." Ryan ended the phone call while moving in closer to his wife. "Are you ready for bed Jenny?"

"I have been ready for the past few hours Kevin. Lets go before Sarah Grace and Nicholas wakes up." She has a hint of a smile on her face, knowing full well it's going to take awhile for the both of them to finally fall asleep properly...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25th Its Only A Matter Of Time

When it came to the tv broadcast. "Roach" was extremely pissed off with the news. More so then ever that he has another witness he needs to be rid of. In spite of the shooting to send the witness into a drain storm. And only to be rescue by the police to send this particular person to the hospital.

What he was more upset about was the fact the tv reporter didn't give the name of the person. Even though the ambulance that took the patient to the Manhattan Medical Center.

"Roach" needed to call his friends in Albany, even though the three main group were currently in New York City with an old associate of the C.I.A. Jackson Hunt.

Meanwhile in the Manhattan Medical Center.

The next morning...

Dr. Sparrow and Dr. Josh Davidson currently were arriving into the hospital emergency room entrance. The both doctors having to signed in. They were both told that there were a number of messages left inside of there offices on the fourth floor.

Dr. Davidson had to look at his pager momentary. There was a message from his wife Susan having to be in charge of the patient Jamey Goldstein.

When Susan heard the page over the P.A. system. She went to the nurses station currently busy with the morning watch. She asked one of the nurses near the phone to hand her the phone pressing the first button.

She knew right away who it was paging her. Since she had sent an emergency page on his pager.

Doctor Davidson started to talk with her once she was able to answer the phone. "What's going on Susan?" He asked with being neutral for the time being.

"You need to get up here to your patient's room. Jamey's leg the antibiotics don't seem to be working all that well. Have you seen Dr. Sparrow by any chance?"

"Actually I have Susan. He just arrived coming in with me. He went straight to his office having been told he had a number of messages that needed to be answered."

"Ok then Josh...I will call him direct to his office. But in the meantime...Jamey needs to be checked out further with her leg. Maybe Dr. Sparrow might have to recommend a wound vac that might be needed after all."

"I will have to discuss that with him once I ' m able to take a look at her leg. Talk to you soon." He ends the conversation to head for the elevator to send him to the sixth floor.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26th Its Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Sparrow and Josh Davidson was paged to the sixth floor. There patient Jamey Goldstein was not doing all that well. It would seem that her right leg was not healing properly even with the antibiotics.

When Susan was waiting at the nurses station waiting for the both of them to give them the update. But in the meantime it was some what hectic at the station. Due to a number of calls by the patients. But the problem with this for the moment...was the fact that the floor was short of the nursing staff. Mainly because of the hospital budget not having the funds to hire additional staff.

Both of the doctors were coming off the main elevator to drop them off onto the floor.

Susan was able to see the two doctors walking over. She went to bend over the counter to grab the chart since it wasn't outside the patient's room.

"Doctors I' m glad you made it. Your patient is not well at all. You need to take a look at her right leg." She says with looking at her husband having to be silent for the moment.

"This is not good at all. I will have to check it out. Otherwise I will have to determine on whether there will be other options on trying to save her leg." Dr. Sparrow said with disgust in his tone of voice. "Lets go Dr. Davidson, and see what type of damage has been done to our patient."

"Ok." Was all he said with moving behind the doctor to head for the patient's room.

"Dr. Sparrow do you need me to come in to help at all?" The supervising nurse Susan said to the specialist looking out for the patient.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Susan after receiving the answer from the doctors. She went outside instead to make a phone call. She was asked by the detectives to call the 12th precinct to give them an update on the patient Jamey Goldstein.

Since it was detective Kevin Ryan had gotten the poor woman out from the drain. Due to her poor health of having to be in shock and the bite from the rat has caused all types of issues with her body.

She was able to call on the main phone line at the nurses station, away from the heavy traffic. When she was able to place the call through. She needed to speak with detective Kevin Ryan when the operator of the precinct placed the call through to his desk.

"Detective Ryan how can I help you?" He says with sitting on down in his seat after just coming from outside while working on another case.

"This is the supervising nurse Susan Davidson, I ' m calling you with an update on Jamey Goldstein."

"How is she doing Susan?" He asked since he was asked while in the hospital to call her by her first name instead of titles.

"I' m afraid to say this Ryan. Jamey is not responding well to the antibiotics for her leg. Dr. Sparrow currently is with her on trying to figure out different options on trying to save her leg."

It was at this point for when Sergeant Javier Esposito came walking over to his partner just after seeing a strange expression on his face.

"That's just too bad Susan. I do hope to god Dr. Sparrow will be able to save her leg never the less." Ryan said with seeing his partner sit on down across from him at his station.

"I will call you again maybe tomorrow on whether or not there has been any changes in the patient's overall health. But for now everyone involved is keeping a close watch on her, including the guards that are still posted outside of her room."

"Yeah I know Susan..it's until further notice until we realize just who exactly is after her after the accident with the shooting of the taxi driver." He says with taking in a quick deep breath into his lungs before deciding on saying good bye to the nurse.

"Listen detective I need to go now. I have a great deal of work that needs to be done today. Good bye until next time." She says while hanging up on the call and placing the phone back into its phone jack.

After the phone call ended. Sergeant Esposito could see just how upset his partner was after hearing the bad news about the woman's health. "That's just too bad Kevin."

"Yeah I know Javi...I just hope the doctors will be able to save her leg with giving more antibiotics or other options that just might help."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Burke having to been very quiet the past days. He needed to make contact with some of his patients since coming back from a short vacation of sorts.

One patient he needed to speak with, after hearing the latest news about the young woman Jamey Goldstein having been found inside of the drain. Dr. Burke had a very good instinct that Shirley Willis is going to be needing some one to speak with again.

Even though the young woman was found. It just doesn't mean that the shooter won't be after her and the eye witness.

When he walked into his very quiet office. While his secretary as of yet shown up to start with her shift. He walked over to his computer terminal to bring up the telephone database to look up the number for Shirley Willis.

Meanwhile at the Manhattan Medical Center

Even though Kevin Ryan didn't want to end the phone conversation. But he had to in order to go home after such a stressful few days.

He was more upset at the fact that he's not seen his wife and two children because of it. And right now he was going to be heading out to the parking lot. But then he remembered that his partner and other co-workers were going to pick up his car after getting into the ambulance with Jamey to the hospital.

What he actually needed to do was call for a cab to come and pick him up in order to take him home. Its at this point after taking the elevator down to the ground level. He's able to use the hospital phone to call for a local cab company.

When he was speaking with the cab dispatcher. It would only be a few moments before the yellow cab arrives. But in the meantime...It had given him the chance to send his wife Jenny a quick text message to let her know that he was on the way home. "WILL EXPLAIN LATER WHEN I ARRIVE HOME THE ENTIRE STORY. BYE...LOVE KEVIN.

While he was waiting inside of the emergency entrance. He was able to notice that two more local ambulances arrived with new patients. As he was able to move out of the way while the techs were transporting the patients inside to be taken care by with who ever currently is on duty.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Once Susan was able to break it off with her patient Jamey. She still felt emotionally drained for the most part. And no doubt for when she decides to go home and meet up with her husband Josh.

She is going to tell him the bitter pill of having to hear that poor woman. After what she went through from inside that storm drain, along with being knocked into it by the taxi driver having been shot by the shooter.

She was able to see that Jamey after a few moments was able to calm down. She was laying her head back against the two white hospital pillows.

"Jamey, I will be leaving for the rest of the evening. If you need anything just use the call button and the nurse in charge of this section will come." She says with making sure her bed was up right along with the white blankets to keep her from getting cold.

"Thank you, Susan. Your been a great help for me this evening." She replied with placing the sheets up to her shoulders feeling all of a sudden having a chill.

" Your very welcomed. And besides there are two officers outside your room to protect you for the most part. So your in great hands fr when it comes to the police department, especially since they are from the 12th precinct. Now take care and have a good evening."

"Good night." Jamey says with a wide grin for the first time in such a long while.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Just after Kevin Ryan had hung up the phone call. He was very excited to finally wind up getting home to his wife and children after such a long day.

Once he felt that it was safe enough to leave with Jamey having to be in good hands by the doctor and the guards outside of her hospital room.

Taking out his cell phone. Since he drove in the ambulance with Jamey to the hospital. While Espo and another officer was able to drop off his vehicle at the 12th precinct. He called the cab company that was on his contact list.

The dispatcher had said that the driver will be arriving in less then ten minutes. And for which Kevin Ryan was very anxious to finally get home and out of his clothes from the smell of being inside of the drain.

Finally exactly ten minutes later...

The Yellow cab with a female driver pulled up to the emergency room curve side.

"Where to sir?" She says to him with asking for his address.

Moments later after he tells the lady where to go. He was able to hand her his credit card to pay for the ride. Even though its going to be paid towards the account for the 12th precinct.

Dr. Carter Burke was on the phone inside of his office after a long day seeing to his clients for the most part. Since Shirley Willis is in the witness protection program at this time. The only way she is able to have any type of help. Is by talking to her therapist over the phone with Dr. Carter Burke.

Ever since she was placed inside, she's been kinda upset with the entire situation. So with those in charge was able to aloud her to speak with her therapist without a problem.

"Ok Shirley, we will end this now. I believe this session was well worth it to talk. Next time we talk, you will no doubt will be much more relaxed talking to me over all.

"Thank you, Dr. Carter for all of your help. I just can't wait for this entire situation to be over with. Good night and sleep well. Bye." She ends the phone call with surprising Dr. Burke without having him give a reply.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31st It's Only A Matter Of Time

Kevin Ryan was finally glad to arrived home by the cab ride. The driver was able to drop off the detective in front of his apartment complex.

Thank goodness the lighting around the area was very suitable for any one walking the area. But for Ryan, he was just glad to be home after such a long day and evening.

But at least the patient is doing much better after being checked out by the doctors..thanks to detective Kevin Ryan having found the young woman in the drain.

Ryan was able to thanked the driver before he was able to head off with his next appointment to pick up a older man a few blocks away. "Thanks." He says before moving up the stairs to get inside of the apartment complex with using his key that was given to him by the landlord of the building.

Kevin made it ok into the building, while heading for the main elevator to take him to the sixth floor. Once the elevator had arrived at a slow crawl, he was glad that no one was inside to bother him with any type of questions.

It took about a minute to reach the level that he desired for the most part. Afterwards he walked down the hall for where his apartment has been located for the four years.

He was very glad to be home for a change. Using the keys to get inside, since Jenny always keeps the door locked having to be paranoid at times. And when he walked inside to find the lighting very dim, and his wife sleeping peacefully on the brown couch with a purple quilt covering her body.

He didn't need to wake her since it was not necessary to have her lose out on her beauty sleep. Walking past, he went into the nursery to check quickly on his daughter Sarah Grace and son Nicholas. For which the both of them were completely asleep and very peaceful.

After that he headed for the bedroom to get out of his filthy clothes, while changing into his bottoms for which he sleeps in. He didn't bother with taking a quick shower, since he was totally exhausted to stand under the hot water.

When he was getting ready to get into bed. He heard Jenny at the entrance of the bedroom door. "Are you all right Kevin?" She asked with moving slowly over to her exhausted husband.

"To tell you the truth Jenny, I' m just mentally and physically spent after this entire day and evening with looking for the woman. But at least everything turned out just fine Jenny." He says with her falling into his bare chest for a embrace for emotional and physical support.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you into bed for where you belong, as with myself. "I love you a great deal." She says with giving him a bruising kiss onto the lips.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th It's Only A Matter Of Time

As it turned out Kevin Ryan wasn't able to sleep. Leaving a sleeping Jenny in bed.

He walked into the closed in section of the kitchen to call the 12th precinct. He needed to speak with Captain Anderson in order to give his report. Especially about the shooter Gloria, even thougth at this time. They have no idea where she just might be.

After a few moments. He was able to make it through to Captain Anderson after coming into the building from a briefing with his under cover officers.

"How can I help you, Detective Ryan? I would think by now after arriving home, you would be able to sleep." He says to Ryan over his office phone with very little walk in traffic by his officers.

"Sir, I need to find out on whether your under cover officers know of the where abouts on the shooter Gloria?"

" We have a possible location for where she is no where near the hospital for where Jamey is located. Otherwise the two under cover officers from another department have been keeping a close watch." He states from what he was told by the supervising officer in charge.

"That is good to know, along with my state of mind this evening." He responded.

"I suggest Ryan, you wind up trying to get in some much needed rest before coming back to the 12th precinct." He ordered even though not over powering for when it comes to his order.

"I will try Captain. Good night." He replied with ending the call to have something quick to snack before trying once more again to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd It's Only A Matter Of Time

The under cover officers were having a hard time trying to keep up with the shooter Gloria. She had stopped at some saloon for an hour to quench her thirst.

Both of the officers working for the 12th precinct walked in as bums looking to smooch a drink or two from the bar tender.

The bar tender having to be an older man in his sixties. He wasn't going to take no nonsense from any one.

"Hey lady. Here are your shots are on the bar." He says with a nice smile. While taking the money that was left to pay for them.

"Thanks. I sure don't know about those two." She says with taking her Black House shot right down her throat burning, as with her stomach.

"They seem to have settled down for now, along with the funds to pay for there beers." Benji says to the woman Gloria enjoying herself with the shots.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Jose, I just hope to god she's not going to be staying here all night." Sergeant William Anderson says with gulping down his Budweiser beer.

"I agree on that point." Alverez says to his partner. The both of them have been working a great many hours of late. Especially when Sergeant Anderson's wife Alexis has been complaining a great deal the past month.

It was another hour when Gloria finally decided enough is enough. She was going to head for the hospital to look for this Jamey. She had a job that needs to be done today or the next few days.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Sergeant William Anderson and his partner were backing off slowly with trailing Gloria. All of a sudden they were getting a general idea where she was heading finally.

"Damn! Lt. we need to get back up quick before disappears into the hospital." He says while slowing down some eight vehicles behind hers.

After a moment Lt. Alverez was in tune with the 12th precinct and one other to send cars to the hospitalright away. He was also able to call the two officers protecting Jamey Goldstein on the walkie talkie letting them know that the shooter was on her way into the hospital.

Meanwhile at home at the loft. Richard Castle having to be in his office. For some odd reason was a night he was listening to the police scanner.

When he heard the officer using the walkie talkie, he knew it was his son-in-law William calling. This wasn't a good thing going on at this point.

Castle heart started to pump quickly, along with the fact he had to say something to his wife having to be some where inside the loft.

Right away he went looking only to find her sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea and a snack. She looks up at her husband having a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Babe?" She asked with placing her tea cup back down on the saucer.

"I believe the under cover officers William and Lt. Alverez have cornered Gloria heading into the hospital to go after the eye witness Jamey Goldstein."

"Lets go Castle, I need to be there to supervise. I will speak with Andrea to keep an eye on Reece."

"Ok, I will go down stairs to have the Mercedes ready to go." Castle says with checking the keys on the wall near the door of the loft.

Meanwhile at the local under ground parking garage of the hospital. The officers were being very careful not to move in too quickly.

But in the meantime...

Jamey Goldstein has been moved out of the room on the sixth floor. She was replaced with a dummy covering the entire body. The officers on the floor were told to move to another area letting the woman come onto the floor.

And when it's the right movement, everyone will come rushing in to catch the shooter into the act.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Gloria having entered the elevator with two others dressed as doctors. Even though they were under cover officers ready to play there part of the operation.

Taking a moment to reach the floor for where her intended target Jamey Goldstein is supposed to be. She gets off the elevator along with the two doctors heading into another direction.

Sergeant William Anderson and Lt. Jose Alverez were ready to take Gloria down with hiding inside the room. And for which Gloria was being very careful in her movements. Along with having her small revolved from inside her pant pocket to be used on her target.

When Gloria moved in...

The two under cover officers came out from the closet. **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GLORIA."** Anderson announced with his rifle in hand to tell the shooter to drop her weapon to the ground.

"How did you know?" She says with dropping her gun to the floor, while raising her hands up in the air afterwards.

"Easy, we have been trialing you ever since you left the Old Haunt bar. " Lt. Alverez announced before saying to his partner to the following. " Anderson, make sure she has no other weapons before the other officers take her in for processing.

"Yes, Lt." Anderson moves from behind the woman after placing the hand cuffs on her. He wasn't able to find anything else on the woman's body. "Nothing, sir."

"Good. Lets move out of this room to have the officers take her."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Once the officers were able to take Gloria down stairs and into the squad car. She is to be taken to the 12th precinct for where she is going to be processed, searched and asked a number of questions from inside the bull pen.

Since Richard Castle and Captain Kate Beckett were at the **Old Haunt** waiting for the news. And when they did the update from Sergeant Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

This is when Captain Kate Beckett and her husband left the bar to head for the 12th precinct. Castle had left Danny and another worker to close down the bar later.

While Beckett was sitting inside of Castle's Mercedes. She was very anxious to arrive at the precinct. "Jesus Kate, you need to relax. We finally have the one person that has been giving a great deal of grief ever since this nightmare started."

"I know Rick. It's going to be hard for me to talk with Gloria, as to why she did what she did with Jamey. Hopefully, I will be able to stay together."

"Would you want me to join you and try and keep you in line with the questioning?" He asked with keeping up with the traffic since it's medium for the moment.

"Please Babe. I will need your support this time around." She takes a huge breath of air into her lungs in order to relax her entire body and most of all her mind.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. Rumors were running rampart about the under cover officers bringing in the one shooter who was involved with running down Jamey and into the drain storm.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Castle was rushing as best as possible driving his grey Mercedes towards the 12th precinct. Every once in a while he was able to watch his wife fidget in her seat.

It's taken some time finally to catch the shooter Gloria. After what had happened with Jamey Goldstein. And from what he understands, the woman is still going to be needing a great deal of help with the therapist.

Taking a moment with checking with the traffic. Castle was able to ask his wife the following. "Are you all right Kate?" He asked with great concern.

"No, I' m not Babe. Can we get to the precinct please?" She begged him with a pleading urge with her voice.

"Sure enough Kate. Just relax we are almost there."

"Finally!" She says with taking in a deep breath into her already hurting lungs.

15 minutes later

Captain Kate Beckett and Richard Castle finally arrived into the bullpen. Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were sitting at there desks finishing up paper work.

Esposito looks up to let the Captain know where Gloria was being held in.

"Lets get this over with everyone." Beckett says with walking away from her two officers.

It would only take a moment or two before reaching the location in room four for where Gloria is being held. There was two police officers keeping guard.

"Has she said anything at all L.T.?" She asked the long time officer working for the 12 precinct.

"She's been extremely quiet while she's been inside. By the way I understand her lawyer will be here with-in the hour." L.T. says with watching the expression on his captain's face that he didn't like at all.

"Lets go Castle." She replies with a bit of a sarcasm with her tone directed at her husband.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Kate Beckett moved closer to the interrogation room that was housing the shooter named Gloria. Even though her code name for the under ground is named "Davis."

Opening up the glass door to get inside the area. She was able to see the woman tied with her hands to the table, as with her ankles.

Moving inside. Beckett went to sit down in front of the woman staring out into space.

"All right Gloria lets have it?" Beckett asked for her first question of the day.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Besides it was my job to try and kill Jamey Goldstein while in the hospital. I had no idea at the time that the woman was being moved to another location." She replied with taking in a deep breath into her straining lungs.

"Speaking of which...who ordered you to kill this woman Gloria?" She asked rather loudly with holding her hands in front of her.

"My boss is part of the Black Ops Organization. I have no idea what his name is since I only spoke with him on the phone three times."

"Are you sure about this Gloria? Because my sources say something totally different."

"I don't know. And that's the way it's going to stay for now until I speak with my lawyer."

"Ok...But tell me something Gloria. Why did you try to kill Jamey in the first place and knocking the woman into the drain storm? She is going to be needing a great deal of help from the therapist because of what had happened to her."

"I don't give a damn one bit at all Captain. Now please can I see my lawyer." She says with trying to pull the shackles a little, even though she was hurting herself with cutting the ankles to have them bleed a little.

"Your lawyer is not here as yet. But in the mean time I will get someone to take a look at your ankles." She got up from her chair with speaking with the guard telling him to keep a close eye on the woman.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th It's Only A Matter Of Time

Captain Kate Beckett went back to her office after interviewing Gloria. But before she went back to her office. She called for the Precinct doctor on duty, She advised him to make sure your careful for when it comes to taking care of her ankles.

"Dr. Mendez, Gloria is a very dangerous woman. So I suggest your careful."

"I will try to be Captain." Dr. Mendez says to the woman walking away to head into her office.

And when Beckett did. She needed to speak with her husband Richard Castle. She didn't know on whether he had gone home from the **OLD HAUNT** or left for the loft.

Taking out her cell-phone instead of using the precinct phone. She pressed the send button to try and make contact with Castle.

"Castle. Kate is that you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, Babe it's me. Where are you located?" Beckett replied with almost letting out a choking cry from the tension of the entire day and evening.

"Just walked into the Loft Kate. Reece is up with the nanny and needs my attention. How can I help you?" He says with Reece wanting to be picked up by his father.

"I feel better just talking to you after interviewing Gloria."

"Did you get anything informant out of the shooter?" He asked with a serious tone with the question.

"Yes and no Babe. But one thing for sure she didn't have any remorse for Jamey and her life over all. All she was worried about was talking to her lawyer and that's it."

"What's going to happen now with the woman Kate?"

"I don't know at this point Rick. There has been just too many people hurt in this latest incident with the woman. I will have to speak with the police commissioner and governor of New York on what we can actually do with the woman."

"And when you find out. Please let me know right away." He says with putting down his son to have the nanny take him back to his bed.

"I will Babe. But for now, I need to come home to get some rest after such a long day and evening." She exclaimed with a yawn over the phone.

"Please take your time in getting home Kate. I will leave the door open, so you don't have to use your house keys."

"Thanks Babe. See you soon." She says with ending the conversation to make last minute checks and orders with Captain Anderson, The doctor having taken care of Gloria in the interrogation room.

So far Gloria's lawyer as yet has not shown up. She wasn't going to be staying any further because of it. She will have a full report in the morning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 It's Only A Matter Of Time

An hour later after Captain Kate Beckett had gone home. All hell had broken loose from inside the bullpen for where Gloria was staying.

As it had turned out. Gloria's lawyer was exactly a lawyer but rather someone out to kill the woman. None of the officers having taken the lawyer to talk with Gloria. Had no idea what was going to happen with-in the next few moments.

Even Gloria had no idea either. Even though she had done her work with trying to kill the witness from inside of the hospital.

Captain Anderson was in his office working on the usual paper work. When all of a sudden he heard the racket going on. He saw the night shift officers running towards the cells.

"He ran out towards the back to find out what exactly is going on. And when he saw the bodies of Gloria and her lawyer on the floor filled with crimson all over. He knew at this particular moment that it was a hit made on the woman. Along with the fact that the lawyer had killed himself as well.

Captain Anderson had asked for a full investigation as to how this could happen in the first place.

Walking back into his office. He needed to call Captain Kate Beckett at her home and explained the story.

 **Moments Later...**

"Are you serious Jose? I can't believe something like this could happen at the 12th precinct." Beckett says out of shock with having to hear the news.

"Well Beckett it did behind our noses. I have started a full investigation. Your report will be on your desk in the morning."

"Fine. It's no sense for me to come back in at this time. Have all of the morning officers told the news. I need everyone out into the field to dig deeper into this entire situation."She says with looking over at Castle making a drink for himself after finding his son Reece sound asleep in bed for a change.

"I will leave a note before leaving in the morning. Everything should be in full bloom with the investigation. Good night Captain Beckett."

"Good night!" She replied with hanging up her cell-phone and placing it on the marble coffee table. "Damn! I just don't believe this Rick."

"Look Kate, you suspected something like this might happened in the long run. So it should of not of been a shock to you that it actually did happened in the first place."

"Your right Castle. But for now I need to take a hot shower and sleep. Care to join me Castle." She asked even though she knew that he had writing to finish up for Black Pawn Publishing.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 It's Only A Matter Of Time

It was areal nightmare from inside the bullpen of the 12th precinct.

Captain Jose Anderson ran to be totally shock of the scene with the two bodies inside the cell. "I just don't believe this. Captain Beckett needs to be informed of this mess."

L.T. answered the captain as he was walking out of the cell with the shooter's weapon. He hands the weapon placed in a plastic evidence bag to Anderson.

"Damn! This is some weapon to kill this woman Gloria. But why is the question to kill her in the first place?" He says with wiping the top of his brow.

"You will need to discuss it with Captain Kate Beckett when you tell her the news. And I don't envy you with doing so in the first place." L.T. says to Captain Anderson handing back the evidence back to him. "I will go call her now." He leaves the flurry of activity from inside with the Coroner arriving to take the body to the morgue.

 **Moments Later...**

Captain Jose Anderson didn't like the fact he had to call Captain Beckett to tell her the news. Walking into his office with closing the door. Before calling he needed a few moments of silence.

Taking his seat with sitting down. He felt a huge weight on his shoulder at this particular moment.

He picks up the phone to dial Beckett's number...

Beckett was sitting up in bed reading James Patterson's newest novel. She wasn't able to fall asleep when she came home from the precinct.

Currently her husband was in his office finishing up what ever work that needed to be done.

It was at this point she heard her cell-phone go off on the dresser draw. She places the book onto the bed as she gets up to grab her phone.

She saw that it was the precinct calling. "This is not good at all!" She says to herself just prior to answering the cell-phone. "Hello Beckett. Who is this?" She asked calmly.

"Captain Anderson Kate. I have some bad news to tell you."

"What happened?" She asked with a serious tone of voice. As she moves over to the bed once again.

"Gloria is dead. She was shot earlier by someone that was acting as her lawyer. Currently the County Medical Examiner Dr. Sanchez has the body. I believe that Dr. Lanie Parrish will be joining in on the investigation."

"Ok...I will have my husband and myself join the investigation. I will probably head for the County Medical Examiner office and speak with Dr. Sanchez."

"Do you want me to call Esposito and Ryan to advise them on what happened?" He asked with getting up from his seat for a moment.

"Please Jose. I have enough to do this evening. I will call later with an update."

"I will be here. This place is currently crazy at the moment. No doubt the reporters are here as well with wanting to get a story on why this woman was shot."

"It's going to be interesting no matter how you see it Captain Anderson. Later..." She hangs up to quickly get dress, plus she had the job to inform Richard Castle the news.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Kate Beckett went to her husband's office to tell him the news. Along with the fact that she is going to be dragging him down to the County Medical Examiner to discuss the case with Dr. Sanchez.

By the look on her face. Castle looked up from his computer terminal to say. "What happened Kate?" As he starts to move up from his chair.

"Gloria was murdered from inside the bullpen. Her lawyer turned out to be a mark to kill her. It's been a real nightmare with everyone involved Babe."

"And you want me to come with you to where ever to investigate the case?" He knew her too well for when it comes to the job.

"Yes. We will be heading for the County Medical Examiner Dr. Sanchez. He will be the one doing the autopsy to find any other conditions that she might of had."

"Ok Kate lets get ready, while I speak with Andrea to make sure our son stays asleep."

"I will call the car service since they are 24/7. " She went to use the house phone in the living area. While Castle went upstairs to speak with the nanny. Normally she does sleep at this time. As she loves to write on her computer. While she keeps the monitor leading to Reece's room wide open.

 **Twenty minutes later they were both sitting inside the car service. As the young driver was heading down town towards the County Medical Examiner's office.**

Castle needed to ask a question that has been on his mind ever since he was told the news.

"Tell me something Kate. Why all this crazy nonsense with trying to kill Jamey Goldstein. Only to have Gloria killed in the process."

"It's something that everyone and including myself just don't under stand why." She says with shifting a little to get a better position with her seat.

"What's the Kate, the twins bothering you this evening?" He asked with trying to be gentle about asking the question.

"Actually Babe for the last three days ever since this case reached it's peak. Some time tomorrow I will need to call my doctor and ask him on what I can do to make things easier on me."

Castle chuckled to get her pissed off a little with his antics. He should of known better to play games with a woman having twins.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 It's only A Matter Of Time

With all of the excitement going on in the bullpen with the shooting, and the Coroner arriving to bring the body back to the medical bay of the Coroner's Office.

Dr. Lisa Anderson having to been called to pick up the body of Gloria. And try to find out on whether there was any other reasons she died besides the gun shot killing her inside the cell.

She was informed by Captain Kate Beckett about the shooting. Dr. Anderson after such a long day inside the medical bay. She had no choice to come to the Precinct to pick up the body.

One of the reasons was the fact that Dr. Syndey Perlmutter has been stuck working at the hospital to prevent him from working on any of the autopsies.

When Dr. Anderson had walked into the cell. She just couldn't believe the mess that was involved inside with the woman Gloria and the male killing himself on top of everything else.

After talking a few moments with Beckett and the over night Captain Anderson. She was happy to be on the way out of the precinct to head back to the medical bay and begin the autopsy.

Even though she plans on doing a number of short cuts to get out of work and home by midnight.

 **An hour later into the autopsy.**

Dr. Lisa Anderson working on the body of Gloria was able to find a cancer condition. Gloria was dying from liver cancer. Otherwise it was the shots to the chest that basically killed her inside of the cell.

It was at this point after quickly finishing up. She still had a computer report that needed to be made.

She was able to keep it very straight to the point with the death of Gloria. Otherwise she will discuss the case in the morning once she arrives back into the office of the medical bay.

One thing for sure.

Captain Kate Beckett is going to be very interested in the report on Gloria and the male.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Lisa Anderson decided to take a ride over to the 12th precinct to give the report to Captain Beckett instead of calling her.

Driving in her white Volkswagen instead of the coroner's van this time around. She was able to park in the underground garage before parking close to the elevator to take her to the level for where Captain Beckett is located.

Dr. Lisa Anderson arrived onto the busy floor for where all of the detectives are located. She asked someone on the floor for where she can find Captain Beckett.

It was a rare chance for sergeant LT. Robertson to be working the afternoon shift. He had just gotten back from the field investigating a different case. "Please come with me Dr. Anderson. Captain Beckett is in her office currently."

"Thank you Sergeant." As she follows the tall officer over to her office. He knocks on the door since the blinds inside were down in order for any one to see.

Dr. Anderson hears the words from inside for her to enter into the office.

"Dr. Anderson this is a surprise for you to be here. How can I help you today?" As Beckett escorts her inside to be seated in front of her desk.

"I found that the information I found during the autopsy that was done on Gloria needed to be discussed in person Captain."

"So what did you find during your investigation Dr. Anderson?" Beckett asked with sitting down to be comfortable further after a busy morning and afternoon so far.

"Before I begin Captain. Gloria was dying of liver cancer before she was shot three times to the chest. It was why she was acting crazy inside the **Old Haunt before her arrest.** "

"That explains everything at this point Doctor. I will need to inform this information to my husband Richard Castle about this entire matter. Is there anything else Dr. for me to know about before I send the report to the mayor and governor of New York. They have been following this case right from the very beginning."

"Nothing else Captain. Speaking of which Dr. Lanie Parrish will need the report as well. She asked me after speaking with her two days ago to say hello. She's sorry that she's not been able to stay in contact of late."

"I completely understand Dr. Anderson." Beckett gets up from her seat to shake the doctor's hand before leaving.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Smith after leaving the hospital to check on his patients. He needed to head for his office to have a session with Jamey Goldstein.

She was doing very well with recovering from her ordeal with the shooter Gloria trying to kill her and throwing the body into the drain.

If it wasn't for Detective Kevin Ryan. She wouldn't be having a second chance to live. Jamey had called Dr. Smith to meet in his office to talk about her experience. He agreed in spite of his busy schedule.

Driving his black Volkswagen down the main road from the hospital. He headed for his office for where she will be waiting as with his secretary.

At the 12th precinct...

Captain Kate Beckett was glad that the case with Gloria was now over. But what was really bothering her was the fact that Dr. Lisa Anderson with the autopsy. Having found that Gloria was dying in the first place.

Why go through all that nonsense with Jamey Goldstein. Only to wind up dead in the first place.

One thing for sure Detective Kevin Ryan deserves an medal of honor for saving Jamey in the first place. Plus a week's vacation with Jenny, Sarah Grace and most of all Nicholas.

She went outside of her office to find Ryan in the Bull Pen. She wanted to let him know about the week off. She found him in the computer room with Sergeant Esposito.

"There you are Ryan. I have wonderful news for you." She says to him looking up from the computer terminal.

"And what's the good news Captain?" Ryan said with looking over at his partner Javi.

"As of this evening Kevin, your officially on a week's vacation compliments of the 12th precinct. Now get out of here and call Jenny about the week off. She is going to just love it!"

"Your darn right Beckett, she is going to just love it no matter what." Ryan says with a chuckle, and a head shake from his partner Sergeant Esposito.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Jamey Goldstein walked into the main office of Dr. Smith. His secretary Joan looked up from her computer terminal to asked about her appointment with the therapist.

"He's waiting for me. Since he asked me to come in today at this time to talk." Jamey says with standing in front of her desk.

"One moment please, while I call him to let him know your here for your scheduled time." She picks up the phone to make contact with the doctor. After a brief moment listening to what ever the doctor was saying to her. " Jamey, you can go right in. Doctor Smith is waiting for you." She says with seeing Jamey head for the door and walking inside.

"Please come on in Jamey. So tell me...how are you feeling today?" He asked with sitting back down on his swivel chair.

"Getting better. The past few days has given me the chance to get a hold back onto my life. Thanks to detective Kevin Ryan and the rest of the 12th precinct."

"So you feel that your able to continue on with your entire life now. This includes without the barriers of fear?" He replied while watching for her facial expression with the question.

"I will need to try Doctor Smith after what had happened to me. This entire incident with being thrown into the drain really through me for a loop, and hopefully I will be able to recover quickly."

"Good for you, Jamey. Just continue on with what your doing. And your going to be just fine over all. I wish you all the best with a very happy life."

"First thing I am going to be trying to do. Is set up a vacation trip to Paris , France. I have always wanted to go there during the winter season. I have the funds in my account to do this, and I will starting tomorrow." She said with a wide eye smile on her face to make Doctor Smith glad that she was coming along just fine. "I will be sure Doctor Smith to send you a post card."

"Sounds like a real plan. I know this session is short. If ever you need to speak with me for any reason. Just be sure to call me on the phone, ok?" He asked with getting up from his chair to shake and hug his patient before leaving.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Doctor Smith waited for Jamey to leave his office. He had another patient waiting for him that was very important he speak with Shirley Willis.

She agreed to the session after what she went through in the very beginning of this nightmare.

His secretary Joan had called to let him know. Shirley Willis had arrived for her appointment. "Have her come on into the office, I am ready for her Joan."

"I will let her know Doctor Smith."

 **A moment later...**

Shirley walked into his office looking so much better. After the last time she had spoken with the therapist. She had spoken with Jamey Goldstein a few times during the past few weeks, and including today in the outer office.

She goes to sit in the chair facing Doctor Smith with his yellow note pad to write down his notes for the session.

"First off Shirley, how are you feeling these days?" He asked with being his usual question with each and every patient he sees.

"I am fine Doctor. I heard from the tv reports. The police were finally able to captured and arrest the shooter responsible for Jamey being through into the storm drain." She says with a quick breath into her lungs to let go the tension she was feeling.

"Yes I know. Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct caught her, even though as it turned out she was killed by someone else giving the order to shoot her in jail. It's a real pity!"

"At least she got what was deserved of her with getting shot in jail. Otherwise Doctor Smith I don't plan to have it bother me any further, and continue on with my life." She says very calmly in her seat.

"I am very happy to hear this coming from you. Will you be continuing to keep in contact with Jamey Goldstein before she decides to go to Paris, France?"

"She has asked me to come for a for a week. As she plans to continue on with her schooling with her parents permission and her accounts to help pay for it."

"I will have to think hard on this Doctor. But I will certainly let you know what my decision will be in the coming week."

"Good enough Shirley. I will be keeping this session short, as it's been a long day for me over all. Please take good care of yourself."

"I will try Doctor Smith. And I suggest you do the same in the coming weeks." As she gets up from her seat to shake his hand before leaving the office. "Good night!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Author Notes: Continuing up with the rest of the story after a brief stoppage of writing.**

It's Only A Matter Of Time

Chapter 48

Detective Kevin Ryan having to be waking up in the morning after a rough few days with having to finally found the young victim Jamey Goldstein.

Jenny came into the bedroom to find out on whether her husband was ready to get out of bed and back to the work at the precinct.

He was totally under the blankets after getting to bed very late from the hospital after finding Jamey in the drain storm.

From what he understands that a couple of people involved in the total mess. They have asked to speak with Dr. Smith to discuss the matter with him starting with the first witness Shirley Willis.

Any way Jenny called out to Kevin to see if he was interested in having breakfast with her. While the children Sarah Grace was off to school with taking the school bus. As for Nicholas, he was sound asleep in his crib for the time being.

Hearing the sound of his voice. "All right Jenny, I am up and I will have breakfast. I seem to be starving a great deal after yesterday with the rescue of Jamey Goldstein."

He moves the blankets off him with slipping out and off the queen size bed. Jenny left the bedroom to let him take his shower in private today. Normally most days they are inside the shower together to save time.

 **Meanwhile at Dr. Smith's office**

 **Shirley Willis walked into the office to speak with the therapist Dr. Smith.**

 **She was the witness having seen Jamey Goldstein having been run down by the taxi driver after being shot by the female shooter.**

 **Dr. Smith gets up from his chair to greet the woman to begin there session.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Smith once he was settled in his seat. His first question to Shirley Willis having to asked her on how she was feeling now that the entire situation with shooter has ended.

"Feeling much better Dr. Smith. It's been awhile now. However I am glad the police were able to catch the female shooter in the act after all this time. Along with the fact that Jamey Goldstein was rescued and is recovering with his physical and mental condition."

"Everyone all around is finally glad the entire incident is over with. Including those police detectives having been involved to the very end. I am still hoping for the best that detective Kevin Ryan decides to come see me a couple of sessions. Even though I know Ryan very well. He is not the toughest person to handle situations like that one."

"I would crack up doctor if I was stuck inside of a storm drain for more than 24 hours. But thank god Jamey was able to make it through just fine."

"Now you need to take care of yourself Shirley. Maybe you should consider taking an a few weeks vacation to at least help you get over the event even further." Dr. Smith announced with writing a note on his pad sitting on his right knee.

"I will consider it doctor. I need to find out on whether my boss with be all right with the idea before I decide to take that vacation to Hawaii."

"I have been to Hawaii twice over the years for a seminar and mini vacation. Your going to just love it Shirley once your able to travel over to the islands. I wish you all of the best with the start of your new life."

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Keeping the session short. She gets up from her chair to shake his hand before walking out of his office.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 It's Only A Matter Of Time

There was one more patient he needed to see. Jamey Goldstein was supposed to come see him. But rather he decided with telling her to stay at the apartment instead.

His secretary was told of this appointment. Once he was done with Shirley Willis. Packing up his brief case with the essentials he is going to need with talking to Jamey.

She was currently waiting for him after coming back from shopping. Something she hasn't done in a long while. Dr. Smith had suggested it to make it easier with her social status. She needed to get into being around people again, mostly males.

Sitting down reading on the Internet. She loved reading fan fiction written by other fans of different fandom. Currently she was reading a Star Wars fan fiction that she was enjoying a great deal.

When she heard the door bell. She saved the program for another time. Once she was done talking to Dr. Smith.

She gets up from her wooden chair to open the door to see the smartly looking therapist dressed in a blue suit.

"Dr. Smith it's nice that you came with setting up this type of visit. How are you this morning?"

"For myself, I am fine. Where do you want to sit down while I ask you a number of questions?" Dr. Smith asked with likely the way the living room was set up.

"On the large grey couch. I will sit on the small chair with bringing it up close to you."

He sits down on the couch with taking out his yellow note pad to take down notes.

"Ok...What is going on with yourself Jamey?" Dr. Smith asked the question.

"Getting myself back into the swing of things Dr. Like with shopping, calling my boss asking him to come back to work. Plus I even have a date next week with someone I met a few days ago at the library."

"Wonderful news Jamey. I just hope it stays this way for a long time to come. Is there anything on your mind that you wish to ask me?"

"Lets just say that I will continue to come see you every once in awhile. I will need to be more careful with my life with no longer rushing any further. This is when I always wind up getting into trouble Doctor."

"Well than we need to keep this session short Jamey. If you feeling your getting yourself into trouble. Feel free to call me for a session. Ok?"

"Sure! Thanks for coming Doctor. And take care with the rest of your day with your patients."

"I will try Jamey. Good day with yourself." He gets up after placing his note pad back into his brief case.

He leaves to head to the 12th precinct to speak with Beckett and Castle about a case of their's.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Dr. Smith had gotten on his cell phone once he was outside the apartment of Jamey Goldstein. He needed to let Captain Beckett know he was on the way over to speak with her about a new case she and the boys were working on.

Beckett had picked up the office phone to speak with Dr. Smith. She had just gotten back into the precinct after a short meeting with the police commissioner.

He wasn't all too pleased of late with the rise in crimes and murders for the Tri State region. He had plenty to say to Captain Beckett, even though she understood the situation with the crime rate.

However she asked him on whether or not she can ask for additional man power.

"You have it Kate. Just don't abused the favor with taking monies out of the account in order to have the extra man power. Understand Captain Beckett?" He says to her with getting up from his seat to make tea for the both of them before she heads back to the precinct.

When Beckett picked up the phone. She was expecting it to be Dr. Smith. "Doctor Smith, how are you this morning?"

"Fine Kate. I am on my way over to the 12th precinct to consult on your latest murder investigation."

"Ok doctor...I will look forward to seeing you very soon. By the way how was the session with Jamey?"

"Just great Captain. She is recovery really well after being rescued by detective Kevin Ryan. She is moving on with her life, as with Shirley Willis." He ends the phone call to Beckett in order for him to get moving into the traffic on the main road.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 It's Only A Matter Of Time

Finale

Dr. Smith after finshing his session with Shirley Willis. He left his office to head on over to the 12th precinct to help out with advice. He was glad in a way to get outside into the fresh air. After the past few hours of being stuck in his office.

Thinking about Shirley and Jamey Goldstein. He was happy in a way that the two ladies were moving on with there lives after the almost tragic ending to'Jamey having to been found in the storm drain by detective Kevin Ryan.

Even at some time Detective Ryan will be needing to speak with him. After the turmoil he had gone through of trying to find Jamey inside the drain. She was a really lucky lady once Ryan was able to get her out and having the ambulance take her to the hospital.

It didn't take long for Dr. Smith to arrive at the 12th precinct with the traffic very light while driving on over. Parking into the under ground parking lot. He was able to take the main elevator up to the floor for where Captain Kate Beckett works and the rest of the detectives.

Walking out of the elevator. He went over to the Captain's office. He could see her inside working on some type of files.

Knocking on her door. He was getting ready to start his time with her and the murder case she wants him involved with...

The End 


End file.
